Office Work
by Rat-chan
Summary: Tatsumi takes matters in hand when Tsuzuki is late for work again. The rating is for some yaoi content, although it probably isn't that bad. Eheh, this is and isn't what you think.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, other people, who refuse to give me all the TatsumixTsuzuki fanservice I want, own it. I forgive them, though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Office Work  
  
  
Tsuzuki rushed into the Shoukan Division, panting and spewing apologies left and right.  
  
"Gome~n...I had to rescue a kitty from a tree on the way to work!" he fabricated an excuse.  
  
Watari and Hisoka looked up absently from their desks as Tsuzuki barreled in, looking around.  
  
"Ah...Tatsumi isn't here yet. Safe!"  
  
"Who's safe from whom, Tsuzuki-san?"  
  
"Ah, Tatsumi! Ohayou!" Tsuzuki smiled nervously as he greeted the boss's secretary.  
  
Tatsumi's smile was anything but friendly. "I think it's time we had a word about this bad habit of yours."  
  
Tsuzuki audibly gulped as he followed Tatsumi into Kachou's office. He looked like a puppy during housebreaking.  
  
Tatsumi closed the door behind them and indicated a chair to Tsuzuki. Tatsumi leaned back against the desk and stared from hard blue eyes at the seated Tsuzuki.  
  
"You were late *again* this morning, Tsuzuki-san."  
  
Tsuzuki looked pathetically up at Tatsumi. "But, it's the first time this week!" he protested.  
  
"And the fifth time this month! Do you think that is tolerable?"  
  
"Anou...where's Kachou?"  
  
"Kachou is on vacation. It's just you and me here, Tsuzuki-san."  
  
Tsuzuki tried his old tactic to get his way with the brown-haired secretary. His wide purple eyes pooled with tears and he whimpered, "I'm trying *really* hard, Tatsumi...please don't punish me!"  
  
Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at the watery display. His smile turned another kind of dangerous as he asked, "Are you, Tsuzuki-san? Trying *hard*? I might be willing to overlook your recent tardiness if you show me just how hard you're willing to try..."  
  
"Tatsumi??"  
  
The blue-eyed shinigami sauntered toward Tsuzuki's chair. He leaned over the puzzled, dark haired man and grabbed hold of his tie.  
  
"I'm willing to give you an alternative to punishment..." His voice was deep and throaty. He slowly pulled Tsuzuki's tie off as he looked up at Tatsumi in mild shock.  
  
"Nee, what do you say, *Asato-san*?"  
  
"Wha...what if someone comes in?"  
  
"Don't worry," the larger man soothed as he unbuttoned Tsuzuki's shirt and began nuzzling and licking at his neck.  
  
Tsuzuki groaned as Tatsumi undid his pants, slipping a hand inside.  
  
"Saa, Asato-san..."  
  
"Sei...ichi..rou..."  
  
"WHAT IN HELL IS THIS?"  
  
"Gyaa!" Watari yelped and jumped in his chair, falling to the floor in an undignified heap. "Oi, Tatsumi...I thought you were already asleep..."  
  
"I ask you again, Watari-san," Tatsumi's voice was clipped. He indicated the document displayed on the computer screen. "What - is - *this*?"  
  
Watari stood and brushed down his clothing. "Ehehehe...it's called 'The Firm!'"  
  
"And just why are you writing it? Why do you have me doing *that* to Tsuzuki-san?"  
  
Watari laughed nervously once more. Tatsumi was smiling, but his battle aura was all about him. "It's just a little writing exercise, to pass the time...nothing to get your briefs in a twist about."  
  
"Watari-san," Tatsumi spoke to him evenly as he deleted every trace of thefirm.doc from the computer. "I would stick to drawing if I were you."  
  
"But you all laugh at my pictures!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Watari watched in agitation as Tatsumi shut down the computer, then unplugged both ends of the power cord. He turned to the scientist and promptly began throttling him with the cord.  
  
"Now, Watari-san, you're not going to write any more garbage like that, right?"  
  
"Ne.o..eh..siir," Watari choked out.  
  
Tatsumi pulled the cord tight one last time for good measure before freeing the panting blonde. Then, he left, taking the cord with him.  
  
"Good night, Watari-san."  
  
"Ehehe...good night." Watari added under his breath, "Blowhard."  
  
Watari paused in thought for a moment... Blowhard? Ah, it was the perfect title for The Firm's sequel!  
  
Watari chuckled to himself as he settled down in a corner and pulled out his laptop. Re-writing and finishing The Firm and Blowhard could wait, for now.  
  
Watari wiggled his fingers in preparation as his labor of love, his masterpiece loaded. It was time to add the newest chapter to "Oushi!"  
  
The scientist typed away merrily into the night.  
  
"Watari stood slowly in the steamy air above the hot spring and Tsuzuki's purple eyes took in his masculinity. The other man's eyes quivered in both fear and desire at the sight of Watari's awesome manhood..."  
  
~owari~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Oushi means bull. I couldn't find a word for stallion.  
Ehehe...that was Watari writing bad porn, if you didn't figure it out... ^.^;  
'The Firm' stems from an old, bad joke.  
And Rat-chan's credibility takes another plummet...  



End file.
